Nothing To Prove
by Louise.98
Summary: Ammari Chester isn't welcome with many people, and she's ok with that. But she can't deal with her family not approving of her. Her own small quest to prove to her family that she is strong, turns into a large quest to help some from her race to get their home back. Undying bonds are formed; both friendship, and love. (T is my default rating)


_**This is my first The Hobbit story, so please comment and let me know what you think :)**_  
_**Also this is all based on the movie since I haven't read the book, yet.**_

"I am not useless! I am just as strong as any dwarf!" I hissed at my stubborn brothers who seemed to think that just because I am a girl I should stay home and never pick up a weapon.

"Ammari, you aren't as strong as either of us, your younger. Your a girl. Your not even a full dwarf like the rest of us," Ross said.

Oh, that really hurt. I watched as my mother walked out of the room, I knew that she was ashamed of me. My brothers father had died in battle and our mother had been broke so she had re-married a human and they had me. Our family was basically shunned because of her re-marrying.

"I'll prove to you that I'm worth as much as any of you," I whispered before rushing away from my four older brothers. I went into my room and packed a clean set of clothes in a bag, along with some food, and a book. I changed into a light blue tunic, black tights, and brown boots, then sliding my dagger into my boot. (  /cgi/set?id=124518274 )

I quietly made my threw the house without anyone seeing me picking up a few apples and some bread along the way. I made my way to the horse stables and drew my small chestnut horse out of the stables after putting on his saddle and reigns. I pet his head and fed him an apple.

"We got a long journey ahead of us Chad," I murmured running my hand along him as I climbed on. I wasn't going to give myself much time to think about what I was doing so I quickly grasped the reigns and sped away from my home and followed the path into the forest.

It wasn't long before I was so deep in the forest that I could no longer see the sun. I wasn't sure where I was heading although I knew that I had to get away fast. I urged Chad to pick up pace, and soon the forest was racing past me.

It was well after night fall when I emerged from the forest. I found myself by a cliff, which didn't do me well since I was afraid of heights. I took some bread out of my boot and ate it while I used my dagger to cut another apple in half and fed it to Chad.

"You did good boy," I said patting him again before removing his saddle.

I sat down again and looked out at the view, noting that I should have brought a coat with me as the wind became chilly. I shivered in the heavy breeze moved back into the forest a bit to try to keep out of the wind.

I sat for a quite sometime thinking of where to go, how to prove myself to my older brothers, and most importantly my mother. To show that she didn't need to be ashamed of me all the time.

A large crash followed by another and another from close to me in the forest made me jump up and rid my mind of all thoughts. I slid my dagger out of my boot and stood behind a tree, waiting quietly in the shadows for whatever was making the loud noises in the forest.

"Chad," I murmured, and waited a moment for the horse to come to me. I put the other half of the apple to his mouth, which he happily ate. "Go back home," I murmured to him. I gave him one last pat then lightly pushed his head, and he slowly trotted off in the direction that we had just come.

I heard another crash again, but this time it was closer. It was near the edge of the cliff. I could hear many things now, including the growls of many Wargs. I swallowed deeply and peeked my face around the tree from which I was still hidden. There were at least for Wargs, and on one of them was a sight I could never unsee. The pale orc.

I hid myself behind the tree again and calmed my breathing- which had unfortunately gotten out of hand. I looked again and this time noticed that they were surrounding a lone tree right on the edge of cliff. And in that tree there were at least 10 dwarves- if not more!- and what looked like an old friend, Gandalf the Grey. I smiled at the sight of him.

I watched silently for a moment as the Wargs pushed at the tree, making it lean at an unsafe angle. I slapped a hand over my mouth as two of the dwarves fell from the tree, but managed to grab a hold of something so they were just dangling there over a cliff face. Then another one fell- no jumped- from the tree, and not wasting a moment before charging at the pale orc.

The dwarf raised his sword and swung in towards the pale orc but his Warg stood in the way. It knocked the man down easily, before picking him back up and throwing him at least 20 feet away. I head a range of voices call out the name 'Thorin'. As Thorin son of Thrain? No way.

There was a small ginger haired man racing as fast as his small legs could carry him towards the fallen king, only to stop short. I wasn't sure what he was waiting for but when the pale orc produced a large sword he began running again, with an almighty battle cry as well. The ginger man barely stood to the large orcs knee, but it didn't stop him from trying to protect Thorin. The orc and the short man began fighting, but with the way the man was using his sword he looked like a child.

I huffed, wishing that I had brought my sword and quickly ran towards the orc, I jumped on his back and rammed my dagger into his left shoulder blade. He let go of the man and reached around to take hold of me. I ducked away from his hand, while the man ran to collect his own sword and stabbed the orc in the torso, multiple times.

I removed my dagger from his back and made my way with the ginger man to his fallen leader. I watched as orcs began to surround the three of us.

"Ammari Chester, at your service," I said never taking my eyes off of the creatures surrounding us.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours," he replied.

I held my dagger by my side and got into a protective stance in front of both the men as the Wargs got closer, snapping their large teeth in our direction. The one directly in front of me got a bit to close for my liking, its teeth only missing my face by a few inches, so I swung my blade around and shoved it right in its eye, twisting it and pulling to out as the beast fell to the ground. The orc that had been on it let out a roar. All the orcs got close in a hurry then.

But it was pretty good timing to because the other dwarves seemed to have gotten themselves out of the tree. Swords, axes, daggers, and arrows, all flying around. Orcs were dropping to the ground like there was no tomorrow. I kept stance in front of Thorin and did my best with the dagger that I had. Two orcs suddenly appeared in front of me, I threw my dagger around into the side of one of there necks, and next into their heart. As that first one fell the next one sliced from my shoulder to my elbow, pushing me down. I landed with a thud next to where Thorin laid as the orc prepared to bring his sword down. I rolled out of the way, just in time to see the orc plunge his weapon into the ground.

I jumped up and he rounded on me once again, but this time someone shot stabbed him from behind and he fell to the ground. I saw Bilbo standing there, sword out, looking pleased with himself.

I looked over to see many eagles flying around and laughed, thank god for Gandalf! I jumped onto an eagles back as it slowed down near us, pulling a stunned Bilbo on after me. It took off into the sky and I looked back to the cliff to see all the other dwarves getting picked up as well.

"So, Master Bilbo, what was all that?" I asked him casually.

"Um..." Was all he replied. I snicked at his answer but just laid on my belly and held on tight to the eagle. I'll ask Gandalf later about it later.

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hobbit in any way or form. I ONLY own my OC's._**

**_Thanks for reading, let me know if you enjoyed._**


End file.
